This invention relates to improved facial treatment devices for assisting in smoothing and beautifying a user's skin.
Various types of devices have been proposed in the past for massaging or otherwise acting on the facial tissues in an effort to remove or reduce wrinkles and thereby improve the appearance and tone of the face. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,560 shows a massage instrument having a soft rubber element carried by a metal backing plate and adapted to rub, stroke or knead the face at critical areas. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,399,340 and 923,158 show other face massaging devices.